Ten Tailed Animal Beasts
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Takes place during the fight with Hendrickson in his demon form. When everyone thinks all it lost, hope comes in unexpected forms.


Summary: Takes place during the fight with Hendrickson in his demon form. When everyone thinks all it lost, hope comes in unexpected forms.

Warnings: Yaoi, Het, Yuri, Smut

 _Three thousand years ago, the world was once at peace. That is until the Demon Clan waged a great war against the Goddess Clan. The other races united to take on the Demon Clan. The Goddess Clan, the Giant Clan, the Fairy Clan, and the Humans all fought against the Demon Clan. But what people do not know, is that in the Demon Realm, a war was already raging. When the Demon King decided he wanted to take over the land of Britannia, the Demons became divided. The regular Demons sided with the Demon King, while the Animal Demons, or Beasts as they were called, sided with the other Clans. The leader of the Animal Beasts did not agree with the Demon King. They liked the peace the Demons and Beasts had with the other Clans and races. The leader had many friends from the different Clans and races that they did not want to lose that, so a war raged within the own Demon Clan._

 _With the help of the Clans and Humans coming together, the Goddess Clan sealed the Demon Clan away. Never to be heard from again. Nobody knew if the Animal Beasts, who sided with them, were sealed as well. Both types of Demons were never seen again… until now that is._

 **Chapter 1**

Chaos was all around. Meliodas, Ban, King, Gilthunder, Diane, and Gowther were down and badly hurt. Along with many Knights and Holy Knights, all thanks to the traitor Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson. Elizabeth was also badly hurt trying to protect the injured Meliodas. She watched in horror at what Hendrickson was about to do next.

"Meliodas, you are a dangerous man, after all." Hendrickson comments, as he charges up his next move.

"That technique is the one from before." Gilthunder grunts out in pain.

"Into the pitch-black darkness that can swallow even a dark night, let yourself be consumed." Hendrickson states, as he charges his attack.

"No… Meliodas." Gilthunder says, while trying to get up. "If you get hit with that, even you wouldn't…"

"Captain." Diane whimpers.

"Ugh." King grunts in pain.

"Captain… If you get yourself killed by anyone but me, I'll murder you!" Ban yells, then winces in pain. 'Please don't die before I can tell you how I feel!'

"If you kill him… kill me, too!" Elizabeth pleads in tears, reaching for Meliodas. (In this Meliodas and Elizabeth see each other as siblings).

"Dead End." Hendrickson announces his attack, and sends it at where Meliodas and Elizabeth lay.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cries, as she watches the purple/black ball of doom coming at Meliodas.

"There's no one who can save you." Hendrickson states.

"Oh, yes, there is!" A voice announces. "And that would be me, Lord Hawk!"

"Master!" Ban cries, when he sees the pig.

"Hawk… What are you doing?!" Meliodas demands, grunting in pain.

"No, please stop!" Elizabeth pleads.

"If you die, I'm pretty sure Elizabeth will die too. So what else can I do?" Hawk asks.

"Hurry! Get out of the way!" Meliodas orders, hysterically.

"Oh, man… if I'd known this was gonna happen, I would've stuffed my face with scraps. Etch." Hawk scoffs. "Don't die, now… you pig bastards!"

Meliodas watched in horror as his longtime friend was about to die, to protect him! As he watched a memory popped into his head.

 _He was standing watching the back of his friend since childhood. They stood watching the war going on down below._

" _Say, Meliodas?" His friend starts._

" _Yeah?" Meliodas asks._

" _Is it wrong to want to live?" His friend asks, dead serious for once. Meliodas is taken back by this question._

" _Why wouldn't it be?" Meliodas answers. His friend laughs and grins._

" _That's a good answer. No matter what Clan you are from or what race you are, we all deserve to live." His friend then sighs. "But then… this happens. This… this war! This war should have never happened! It has taken too many of my friends already, I will not let it take anymore."_

 _Meliodas watches as his friend tries not to let him see his tears fall. He hated seeing his strong friend like this. He did not know what to say to make his friend feel better. They then saw the Goddess Clan beginning what looked to be a ritual. His friend then sighs and turns to him._

" _Promise me something, Meliodas." His friend says._

" _Anything." Meliodas says, getting a bad feeling in his gut. His friend smiles his signature smile._

" _Live." His friend declares. "I want you to live! No matter what! Live!"_

" _I will!" Meliodas says. His friend then turns and walks to the edge of the cliff they were standing on. There was a big portal forming from the Goddess Clan's ritual. Meliodas felt his friend's aura and power rise. The wind raging around them. He had to put his arms in front of his face to keep seeing. It was also getting hard to stand because of the wind._

" _What's going on?!" Meliodas yells over the wind._

" _An agreement was made with the Goddess Clan, with my people and theirs, we will seal the Demon Clan away. Hopefully forever." His friend explains. Meliodas' eyes widen in shock._

" _Then I should be sealed away too!" Meliodas yells. His friend just turns his head and smiles._

" _Live." His friend says softly, Meliodas almost did not hear him. Meliodas then watched his friend jump off the cliff into the Goddess Clan's portal. His friend unleashed his power and dragged the rest of the Demon Clan into the portal to seal them away forever, but he also sealed himself and his people in with them._

 _Meliodas fell to his knees and his friend was sealed away forever. While everyone else celebrated, he was left crying alone. With only his friend's last words to him._

' _Live.'_

Meliodas shakes his head. 'Why am I thinking about that now?'

 _Live_

'I did! I kept on living just like you wanted too! I made some great friends and comrades. I saw and have been to many different places. I even fell in love, but now… it seems to be… all over.' Meliodas thinks, trying to cry in despair. As he watched another friend about to leave him. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

 _Live_

"Nicely said little piggy!" A voice announces, as they land in front of Hawk. The person, male, then pulls out his three swords and cuts the purple/black ball of doom, in half and sent it flying away from them. Saving Hawk's life.

Everyone was in shock. They could not believe that this guy just cut that attack like it was nothing.

'Wait… I know this guy, but from where?' Meliodas thinks, as he can only see the male's back. From what he can see, the male has short green hair, wears a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist and is held by a red sash, in which his three swords are now tucked into, and his black bandanna is tied around his left forearm. His coat exposes his bare chest, revealing his green haramaki underneath the coat. He has three earrings in each ear.

"Who are you? If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Hendrickson warns. To everyone's surprise, the male starts laughing.

"That's funny. Don't you think so, Captain?" The man calls out. Another person then lands beside the male. This person was also male.

"It sure is." The second male answers. "I love villains who talk big."

This male has short black hair, wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X-shaped scar covering most of his chest), with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He slightly tall, and is shown to be significantly muscular due to training. This can be seen in his slightly thick neck, pronounced deltoids, and defined chest. He also is wearing a straw hat on his head.

Elizabeth saw Meliodas start to shake.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth says softly in worry, but he did not hear her. He was in his own head.

'That can't be… it can't be _him_! It just can't be.' Meliodas thinks, while staring at the new arrived male.

"It matters not if there is one or two of you. I will still annihilate all of you." Hendrickson announces, bringing every back to the moment at hand. Before anyone could blink, the male with the three swords darts forward with speed they could barely keep up with; and, Hendrickson in two.

"How… I… was… supposed… to… be… unstoppable…" Hendrickson gasps as he fades into nothing. Just like that he was dead.

"Etch, he wasn't even worth fighting. Just small fry with a big mouth." The swordsman scoffs.

"Incredible." Elizabeth says, in awe. The two men turn around and look at her and Meliodas. Meliodas freezes when he sees the face of the second man.

"Ah, yes, there was one more thing we need to do." The second male says, but before he can go on, Meliodas interrupts.

"It really is you!" Meliodas cries out, startling everyone. The man smiles.

"It's good to see you again, Meliodas." The man says. Meliodas drags himself up through the pain, and staggers towards the man. The man meets his half way and Meliodas falls into his arms. Meliodas holds onto the man for dear life. The man returns the hug. Leaving everyone wondering what was going on. Ban was feeling a little jealous at how close this guy seemed to be with _his_ captain.

"Sir Meliodas? You know this man?" Elizabeth asks. Meliodas turns to her, still leaning on the man for support, and answers.

"Yes. This is my old friend Monkey D. Luffy. I have not seen him in years." Meliodas explains.

"Nice to meet you. My companion's name is Roronoa Zoro." The man, Luffy, greets. The swordsman, Zoro, just nods his head in greeting.

"Why are you here? How are you here after all this time?" Meliodas asks.

"I will explain in greater detail, but let's just say for now that Hendrickson guy messed with things big time." Luffy explains what he could for now.

"Right now, we have some other business that needs to be attended to." Zoro says.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth we have business with you." Luffy states.

"What do you want with Elizabeth?!" Hawk demands.

"Settle down piggy, nothing bad." Zoro says.

"Yeah, it's nothing bad. I just need to give you something. If this is okay with you Miss Elizabeth?" Luffy asks. Elizabeth was nervous but Meliodas trusted this man, so she would too.

"If Sir Meliodas trusts you, then I shall too." Elizabeth states firmly. Luffy grins.

"Alright then." Luffy says. He walks and stand in front of Elizabeth. He put his hand in front of her covered eye, and chants a few words. The ring on his finger glows with a strange symbol in the middle of it. Elizabeth starts glowing with a yellow aura. The power let's lose and spreads over the whole town. The people who were wounded were miraculously healed from all of their injuries. The surrounding area also bloomed with life, there was flowers, grass, and wild life all around. Everyone was in awe, they could not believe what they were seeing.

After everyone was healed, Elizabeth stopped glowing and fell unconscious from the use of so much power at once. Meliodas catches her before she could fall onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Meliodas asks.

"This is why the Demon in Hendrickson wanted Miss Elizabeth here so badly." Luffy states.

"And why is that?" Diane asks, as she and the others walk up to them, fully healed.

"It's because she is an Apostle of the Goddesses, a Druid." Luffy explains.

"What?" Meliodas whispers in awe.

"Let's us leave here, and go somewhere comfortable and private. I will explain more then." Luffy says.

"Agreed." Meliodas nods, and turns to his comrades. "Let's go."

"Right!" Ban, Diane, King, Gowther, Gilthunder, and Griamore say together. (Griamore is not Veronica's bodyguard, but is a part of Gilthunder's unit).


End file.
